What a Discovery
by Fear-The-Spork
Summary: One-sided Lassiet, with a lot of Shules. Lassiter find out about Shawn and Juliet's relationship, discovering a little bit more about himself than he wanted to along the way.


That little, irritating, psychic son of a bitch!

_"McNabb!" Lassiter barked loudly, weaving around a few people as Buzz stood to attention._

_"Yes sir?"_

_"Where the hell is O'Hara? I'm drowning in paperwork out here and she's waltzed off and left me to it. Did you see where she went? And if the answer is 'home' then you, yes you McNabb, will suffer the consequences of it." Wow, he really was in a bad mood, considering the fact that Santa Barbara's most notorious serial killer had died a few hours before hand._

_Buzz shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, the coffee mug's in his hands sloshing their contents precariously over the edges. Lassiter rolled his eyes._

_"I actually think she went down to the interrogation rooms with Shawn. She said something about asking him a few questions and not to bother her," Buzz smiled, hoping that was the answer Lassiter had wanted to hear._

_It wasn't, but it would do for a start. "Alright, back to work McNabb. And I'll take one of those..." Carlton plucked a cup from his hand as Buzz hurried away, before turning in the direction of the stairs to the interrogation rooms. He let out a heavy sigh as he strode along the corridor towards the only two doors that were closed. Observation and Interrogation._

_He pushed the handle down gently, cracking the door open slightly. He only wanted to see what O'Hara was asking Spencer. Hopefully she was grilling him and making him suffer for being such an idiot..._

_"Shawn..." _

_Carlton paused, the door open only a crack. That was not a sound of annoyance and questioning. That was a sound of... dare he even think it... pleasure. Now, he hadn't been married for a long time and he hadn't had a date for so long that he was unsure what pleasure should even sound like anymore. But he assumed it would sound like that._

_Closing the door softly, Lassiter looked left and right before slipping into the observation room next door. Maybe he was mistaken. Of course, he was mistaken he shook himself. O'Hara was much smarter than that. Spencer was so out of her league he wasn't even in the same country as her. But he should just check it out... That wouldn't be paraniod to just check it out..._

_He wished, deep down in his heart that he hadn't. There they were, O'Hara seated on the desk, her legs wrapped around Spencer's waist and their mouths fused together. His finger's were weaved through her hair, pulling her back to him every time she escaped back for air. "Jules," Shawn groaned loudly as her hands trailed over his chest and back, up over his shoulders to attempt to pull him even closer._

_They finally parted for breath, foreheads leaning against one another and their breathing heavy and laboured. Shawn gulped in air, his lungs burning but unwilling to cease kissing her for more than a few seconds. Juliet hooked her hands around his neck, thumbs rubbing in soft circles as she nuzzled him._

_Shawn pressed forward, bumping her nose with his own. "Did I ever tell you Jules, that you get this cute little crinkle on your nose when you smile?"_

_Juliet couldn't help but prove his point by smiling wide. "Shawn, are you trying to charm your way out of trouble for going into that house without back up?" Her eyebrow quirked with her lips to show him that she wasn't really angry._

_"Hmm, maybe. Or maybe I'm being honest..." he nipped playfully at her lips, finally pulling her lower lip out gently with his teeth. "Oh, Jules... our song is playing." Juliet giggled loudly._

_"Shawn, there's no music playing." He stepped back from her embrace, her legs falling from around his waist and dangling over the edge of the table. _

_"Jules, baby... You have no imagination. Come on, 'It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes!'," Shawn waggled his eyebrows and swayed his body to imaginary music. Juliet rolled her eyes playfully at his antics, but it didn't stop him from moving. "I know you know the words Jules. We played this the other night. Remember? That night with the chocolate and whipped cream?"_

_Lassiter turned away from window momentarily, unable to watch their display any longer. His stomach was churning with mixed emotions. Anger, annoyance... and something else he couldn't put his finger on. But it sure as hell hurt, what ever it was._

_"Now, see, this is why I didn't want to do something so memorable to a song like that. Now, you'll forever associate chocolate and whipped cream with sex, which isn't necessarily a bad thing... But to have this song as Our Song? Not so much sweetie," Juliet reached out and grabbed a handful of shirt to yank him forward into her embrace again, hands on his shoulders._

_"I didn't say it was our song Jules. It's our sex song and a damn good one too. 'I feel like bustin' loose and I feel like touchin' you...'" Shawn continued on, beat boxing in a mimic of the beat of the music. "Why you at the bar if you ain't poppin' the bottles. What good is all the fame if you ain't fuckin' the models..." Shawn let out a growl, burying his face into her neck._

_"Shawn!" Juliet scolded, hitting the back of his head softly._

_"Oh you know you love it when I say that stuff Jules. It makes you hot. Admit it..." his lips trailed over her neck as she laughed and batted at him. Shawn grinned into her skin. "Admit it or I'll go lower," he warned with an eyebrow raise. "It would completely violate your Station Sex rule."_

_She sighed dramatically. "Well, I suppose I find it a little bit cute." He pulled away._

_"Cute? Oh Jules, I don't think I can go back now," his mouth travelled lower this time, hitting the top of her blouse and causing her to gasp lightly._

_"Alright! Alright Shawn... I think it's sexy."_

_"You think what's sexy?" he teased, his hot breath streaming over her chest and making her shiver in anticipation. "Come on Jules. I wanna hear the whole thing or I'll keep going. I won't stop even if someone walks in. You know I wouldn't," he laughed. "I couldn't stop if a bullet hit me." Juliet laughed, ruffling his hair slightly as she ran her fingers over it._

_"Fine. I love it when you say stuff like that. It's sexy. Are you happy now?" _

_Shawn raised his head and smirked. "I'm always happy when I win Jules. It doesn't happen often, but when it does it's like heaven." He leaned in and kissed her again, thumb brushing over her cheek as his other hand splayed on her lower back._

_"Shawn... can we be serious for a second?" He groaned at the thought, his shoulder's slumping._

_"But we were having so much fun. We've never made out in the interrogation rooms before Jules. I was enjoying myself," his pout was adorable, but Juliet drew her gaze away from his tempting lips to talk to him like an adult._

_"It won't take a second I promise..." Shawn nodded for her to continue, realizing that she wasn't messing around. "When I realized you were the one that Yin had taken this time... Shawn I was so scared."_

_"Jules, I'm fine honestly-"_

_"Shawn please let me finish..." He quietened down and motioned for her to keep talking, but wrapped his arms around her at the same time. "It's been five years since I met you Shawn, and a few months since we stopped being idiots and got together." He chuckled at that, unable to disagree. "But when I thought that I might never see you again- I was terrified that I might never get to tell you that... I love you Shawn Spencer."_

_Behind the window, Lassiter had to grip the wall, his legs suddenly unsteady underneath him and the blood pounding in his ears. Why? Why was this so shocking for him? He should have known. Why was it hurting him?_

_It didn't seem that Shawn was having the same problem though, even though his mouth had yet to form a reply. Juliet looked nervous. "Shawn, please say something..."_

_"Jules... You know, no woman has ever said that to me before? Say it again Jules." She beamed at him, lighting up the room like a light bulb. _

_"Shawn, I love you," she leaned forward to kiss him chastely on the lips, before pulling back._

_"I love you too Juliet. I really, really, really love you. I promise I won't do anything else stupid like that. At least until the next serial killer comes along with a strange vendetta against me," he cupped her face in his hands, continuing from her previous kiss with gusto. Between every peck he uttered a word. "I *kiss* Love *kiss* You *kiss."_

_"Shawn," Juliet pressed against his chest with her palms, freeing her mouth so she could speak. "I've finished all of my paperwork for the night. Can we please go home?" Shawn hummed in agreement against her skin._

_"Yours or mine?" He said with a sly smirk. "Because I've still got some of that whipped cream at my place. It has your name on it Jules. Written in big bold letters on the side. It's underlined and everything..."_

_"Only if there's chocolate too."_

_"We can pick some up on the way. You know, eventually we'll get fat if we keep doing it this way," Shawn teased, helping her down from the desk, his hands resting on her hips._

_"Nuh uh," Juliet shook her head, as if her answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Didn't you know Shawn? Sex burns calories. Count the number of times in the shower afterwards and we're totally losing weight instead of gaining it."_

_"Hmm, I love that logic. Come on, let's get out of here so we can relax for the night. My wrists are really sore from that plastic crap Yin used. I mean look. A little longer and I would have started bleeding..." he held up a wrist for her to examine and Lassiter saw her wince at the raw skin she found. He watched as she gently massaged around the injury, pressing her lips onto it in a soothing kiss._

_Lassiter's stomach was burning now and he didn't know why. He was angry yes, but this was something else. This was painful and powerful, almost like... jealousy? Was he jealous of Spencer? He shook himself roughly. No! No, he would not be drawn into that. Never in a million years would he be jealous of Spencer over his own partner._

_His partner. It had occurred to Lassiter a while ago that Juliet O'Hara was his only friend and a very attractive women on top of that... But he'd never considered the fact that he may, dare he say it, have feelings for her?_

_So where had this feeling come from all of a sudden? This urge to rip Shawn Spencer in half so that he could have Juliet all to himself. It was still burning in his veins and just how long had it actually been there anyway?_

_They were speaking again and Lassiter pulled himself out of his self-pitying revelation to listen._

_"Better?" Juliet smiled, her thumb tracing circles on his skin now, soothing and gentle and everything Lassiter would expect her to be with the man she apparently loved. There it was again, that stab of pain deep in his gut. Where the hell on earth had these feelings been hiding? Lying dormant until the right moment when they could surface and completely fuck him up._

_Shawn removed his hand from her grasp, to stroke the back of her head gently, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead. "Always better when I'm with you," he murmured. "Love you Jules. More than anything."_

_Juliet sighed happily, nuzzling her nose into his neck and pressing a chaste kiss there. "I love you too, you big dope. Now come on, before Carlton gets suspicious as to why we've been down here for so long. We could just tell him that we were making out, because he'd never believe it and we would get off Scott free..."_

_"Poor Jules... We'll have to start telling people soon you know. They'll get suspicious when you start planting them on me like you did earlier," Shawn turned towards the door, his hand resting on her lower back comfortingly. Juliet rolled her eyes._

_"I was worried about you Shawn. I was relieved to see that you were okay..."_

_"You keep telling yourself that baby. You know you were just missing my sexy body. But don't worry Jules. You'll have me all to yourself tonight and come to think of it... any other night you feel like it. Now can we please get out of here so I can take you home and be naughty?" He steered her towards the exit, but she batted at him, laughter bubbling from her throat._

_"Get off Shawn!" she giggled, twisting away from him and slipping out the door. Shawn chuckled loudly before following her out into the corridor and towards the stairs. Inside the observation room, Lassiter stumbled backwards, reaching behind him for a chair to collapse into._

_He couldn't have feelings for Juliet. She was his partner and he'd learnt his lesson when it came to that. His last partner had been outed by Spencer himself. How dare he... Carlton was fuming now, the unfamiliar feelings of jealousy in his stomach throbbing dully. Spencer had the nerve to out his affair to the Chief, and then go behind his back with his new partner who he himself was developing feelings for? He was going to pay for it dearly._

_Carlton stood that quickly that the chair tipped behind him, smashing into the floor. He left it there, uncaring at the noise it made, before thundering out of the room and in the direction of the Chief's Office._

_As his hand had rested on the door handle of the Office, Lassiter made the heinous mistake of glancing around towards O'Hara's desk. He saw her there, a smile lighting up her face as Spencer told some idiotic tale, that was probably a crock of crap. Juliet's head fell back in laughter as she grabbed her purse, linking arms with him as they exited the building._

_Why did she have to be so happy? And why couldn't he just push down the handle under his fingers and reveal the entire sordid secret to the world? Why did he have to have feelings for a woman who could never see him that way?_

_And why did he care about seeing her happy?_

_He didn't know... but he did. And the way her face had lit up the room when she was with him... Ugh. Spencer had won again. Only this time, he'd won something very precious. And he was the one going home with her tonight, and for any future nights. Ugh..._

That little, irritating psychic son of a bitch!

Head Detective Carlton Lassiter pulled his hand away from the door handle to the Chief's Office and sighed miserably. He headed towards his desk and collapsed into his chair.

He held his head in his hands, breathing through his nose and exhaling through his mouth to try and settle the nauseous feeling in his stomach. It had been there for hours now. He couldn't even face a cup of coffee, which, in itself was unusual. But after what he'd seen today... He could care less if he ever saw another cup in his life. He let out a groan into the wood of his desk, attracting curious looks from the other Officers, but he growled at their gazes and they fled under his glare.

Oh God, the memories were flooding back now. When Spencer had stumbled out of that house after four and a half hours, Lassiter hadn't noticed the look of relief that was on O'Hara's face as she'd helped him limp over to her car. All he'd been focused on was the fact that Yin was dead and the clean up of the burning house.

He hadn't noticed the kiss she's pressed to Spencer's forehead as she sat with him in the back of the car, as Guster chatted animatedly into his ear while he drove. He'd missed it all. The secret glances over the past few weeks, the looks passing between them that were clearly more than friendly. How?

He was Head Detective damn it! How could he possibly have been so blinded by what he didn't want to see? And then he'd found them, in theinterrogation room, long after everything had died down for the night and people who had been awake for forty eight hours straight went home to sleep. He wished he'd never gone down those steps to find out where O'Hara had disappeared to.

It looked as though he would have to bite his tongue... for now anyway...

* * *

**A/N:** I have no idea how it managed to turn into this strange little tale of weirdness. One sided Lassiet and Shules... Yeah, I must have been high XD It started out as Shules fluff and suggestive things, and turned into Lassie Face moping. I suppose it was nice to try a different angle. Now that I've done this, I might try one sided Shassie with Shules thrown in.

What do you guys think? Would you read a fic about Lassie being jealous of Juliet, or would you be as horrified as I am everytime I see a Shassie story? i might try it anyway to see how I work outside of my comfort zone ^^

Reviews are like Shules, warm, fuzzy and will last forever :)


End file.
